


I'll Poke You

by loco



Series: BaekSoo Shorts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Daily stress building up but it's never ending.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: BaekSoo Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'll Poke You

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of a moment kinda fic. Pardon the blergh-ness. I don't know what to tag.

Kyungsoo walks into their shared room and sees Baekhyun still hunched at his study table. Tsking, Kyungsoo shakes his head and throws a pillow at Baekhyun. 

"Yah! What was that for?" Baekhyun flails against the pillow and rubs the back of his head. 

Plopping on his bed, Kyungsoo asks, "Did you eat? Shower? Take a break or move at all since I left you this morning?" He left early in the morning to the lab because if he didn't then the bacterial culture for his probiotics will die. Which means his supervisor will lose kaching kaching in the thousands and set him back from his actual food experiments using said probiotics. Despite COVID19 closing most of the university, lab works that need constant vigilance like his is allowed to operate. Of course, the Standard Operating Protocols (SOPs) are in place. He doesn't want COVID19 to infect him after all. That would be a nightmare. Not just the money, the life long effects scare Kyungsoo to the bones. 

Baekhyun on the other hand doesn't need to go to the lab for his final year project, at least not as frequent. There are the rare occasion of needing certain software. Most of the time he just needs his computer. And as someone who's hell bent on producing a functional and fun indie game, he has been forgetting he's human. For example, today. Kyungsoo left him around 5 am, because live cultures are needy like that, and it's 6 pm now. Baekhyun is still in the same position, the same clothes but definitely smells worse. 

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun, waiting for his answer, "I haven't." Kyungsoo tilts his head and Baekhyun crosses his hands across his chest. Clearly, someone is defensive. "I can't leave this, Soo. I really can't. You know how important this is to me. I need to make sure I ace this or no one is going to hire me." That's Baekhyun usual reasons.

Legit, of course. Worrying, most definitely.

For someone like Kyungsoo who places his own wellbeing and happiness above most things, he sees things differently. Kyungsoo leans back against the wall, makes himself comfortable, "You remember Nini, my junior who's doing dance now?"

"Yeah? The cute but somehow sexy guy. What about him?"

"He's warded."

"Why? What happened?"

"Twisted his ankle and had a minor slip disk from over practising."

"That's understandable because he's doing physical things. Nothing to do with me. I'm sedentary."

"Uh huh. How's you eyes and headache?"

"Getting worse."

"Are you still stuck on the same bug since last night?"

Baekhyun squirms in his seat. "Yeah." 

"Is your neck hurting?" Kyungsoo stands up and pokes at Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun slaps the hand away. "Ow. Stop poking at my body." 

"I know you're not like me who just wants to pass my classes. But, Baekhyun, you're human. Humans needs rest, food, and happiness for our well being. If you do this to animals, asking a mouse to run in his wheel none stop, it is animal abuse." Baekhyun sighs and plops against the back rest. "I understand this app is vital, but you, your heart, your mind and your body are important too. I don't want you getting sick, worse get some kind of permanent diseases. Minseok-hyung has been talking about stress and its relation to autoimmune diseases. It worries me, Baekhyun. I want you happy and healthy."

Then, Baekhyun smiles. "Aww. I didn't know you care so much about me."

Kyungsoo squeezed Baekhyun's neck in retaliation. "Come eat with me, I bought chicken."

"Yes, Kyungsoo!"


End file.
